


Snow meets Westeros

by Tony_M67



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Gay Jon Snow, Gay Sex, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jon Snow, POV Male Character, Porn With Plot, Random - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_M67/pseuds/Tony_M67
Summary: Jon finds himself in a difficult situation.





	Snow meets Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story for Camp NaNoWriMo, hope it is any good.  
Please leave kudos and comments. Thanks ^-^

The sun was shining at my arrival in Winterfell.

I was greeted warmly, and it was just like I was greeted everywhere else in the seven kingdoms. Rob walked up to me and offered me a place to stay, I smiled at him and immediately felt at home again.

After I had feasted with the Stark heir, I decided to bring up an important matter, Jon.

“Robb, it is wonderful to see you again after such long time, but I have to ask you. Where is Jon?”

“Did he not tell you before you left? Jon took the black.”

“No, you got to be kidding me. Jon is now a man of the Night’s watch? Damn I have been gone for longer than I intended.”

“It is not your fault Dan he took off at the same time Father went to Kings Landing to become Hand of the King.”

“So, Ned is gone as well? Is anybody else here except for you and Cat?”

“Bran, Rickon and I are the only Stark children here in Winterfell.”

“That is good to hear at least. I was getting worried that Winterfell was without a Stark.”

“Dan, you know very well that Father would never leave if no other Stark were in Winterfell.”

“I was just joking Robb, if you excuse me I have to depart now, I will send a Raven about my arrival at the Wall- “

“You are going to take the black as well? Were you really that into Jon when you first met?”

“I am not taking the black to be closer to Jon, I am visiting the Wall to make sure that they have enough Resources, I have always looked after the Night’s watch, ever since I was a boy.”

“Dan, I did not mean to.”

“Oh, did you Robb? Do not worry about me, I am just a bastard anyway, nobody would miss me.”

“You are not just a Bastard Daniel, you are the prince of Westeros, the serpent in the middle of Destruction.”

“I am still a bastard, just like Jon and you did not talk him out of joining the nights watch either, so tell me Robb why should I stay for you? Am I to be of use for your plans? If so then I will leave as well, I do not want to be part of a big plan. I am going to castle black and you cannot make me change my mind.”

“But Dan do you not want to help us against the Lannisters?”

“Oh Robb, you must know that I do not give one shit about the Throne, the only thing I care about is not being viewed as a porcelain doll. I am fed up with it, I get to travel through all of Westeros without ever having to raise my sword against anyone and I hate it, why did I learn how to use my sword if I do not have any possibility to use it? Nobody would take me seriously if I were to fight for you. So, I am taking the black, swear my oaths and fight for the protection of the wall, this way I am going to be use for something at least.”

“You are of use here Dan.”

“Yeah right, for war discussions. I can sneak and get you the plans from the others. Be used like some cheap whore.”

“That is not true Dan.”

“I wish it were.”

“Is it because of Jon you want to leave so badly?”

“He is the only one that understands my struggle. You have no clue how it is to be a bastard Robb Stark; you know nothing of the things I go through.”

“What is there that I do not understand?”

“Everything, there is nothing you can understand, I would have to take your family name from you and then call you snow, maybe then you would understand.”

I walked away and went into the room that was prepared for me. It was later that day when Robb tried to talk to me again.

“Dan, I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable earlier today.”

“I am forgiving you, but that does not change my mind. No matter what you are going to say to me I will not change my mind about going to castle black. I am going to join the nights watch and I am going to fight for the protection of the wall.”

“I will have to accept that, I just wanted to make sure that we are on good terms again before you leave for the wall. When are you going to leave?”

“I am going to leave in the morning as soon as I have finished my breakfast.”

I turned to close the door of my room as Robb put his foot between the door.

“Wait, are you going to say goodbye to mother and Bran?”

“Aye, I will. Lady Stark will be one of the first I am going to be saying my farewells to.”

“What about me?”

“Robb Stark, you cannot cry for my leave you will have to be strong for your father and Winterfell. I mean what is Winterfell without a Stark. I have never seen the north in other hands, and it will never belong to someone else okay? So do not cry after my leave Robb Stark, because I am merely a bastard boy who does not deserve your affections.”

“How do you know about my affections towards you?”

“I am the serpent in the middle of Destruction, people tell me things.”

“I hate you; do you know that?”

“You only hate the fact that I am right, you love me, but Robb I do not love you. I cannot love you. You will find love one day and it is not going to be me, I know that, and you know that. Right now, I am just a distraction from everything you do not want. But I have already made a vow to someone and I tend to keep my promises. You will forgive me one day for my harsh decision and will understand what I have told you today.”

“You will be leaving Winterfell behind like you have never been here?”

“I am going to cherish my time here as much as I can Robb, but I am not going to give you any false hopes. I am an honest and loyal man and if I were to bed you Robb, I would break the vow I have made for the person I care most about.”

“Who is this person you keep talking about?”

“Someone I tend to leave out of this conversation and now if you will excuse me Lord Stark, I will prepare everything I will need for my journey tomorrow.”

“So be it.”

I got everything ready said my farewell to Bran, Rickon, Catelyn and then went into my chambers and slept until the sun had risen. I did not eat breakfast with the Starks, I ate with the maidens earlier and then began my journey to castle black. The way there was nothing special, I rode through woods every tree looking the same as the other did and every bush looking just as the first one did. It took me about three days to arrive at the castle, but I did not regret that choice. As soon as I arrived at the castle, I went to see the Lord Commander, to whom I had sent a raven before to let him know of my arrival. I was greeted, assigned a place to sleep, had to fight against some guys and then made my vows.

I only met Jon when I entered the hall to eat dinner. He sat next to a chubby looking guy and opposite of two other guys. Not knowing where to seat myself, I decided to take a leap of faith and hope the gods would be on my side and have Jon recognize me, but instead I was greeted by one of the guys that were sitting opposite of Jon.

“Look it is the fresh meat, I heard he kicked the asses of the other guys before.”

“I think he looks nice; do you not think so Jon?”

“Sam, you only think he looks nice because you did not yet talk to him.”

“I do not think so, he seems like a nice guy, let’s have him sit with us.”

The guy I only assumed to be Sam waved me to them and finally made me sit with them.

“Hello new brother. I am Samwell Tarly; it is nice to meet you. This is Grenn, Pypar and this is Jon.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my name is Daniel of Westeros. “

“Dan?”

“Aye, that is me. Jon Snow.”

“What are you doing here, I thought you had left for Dragonstone.”

“I did and I did like it there, but I did not find the thing I wanted to find, so here I am. Why did you not tell me you were going to take the black?”

“I was unsure how you were going to act.”

“Let us talk about that later, just the both of us. I will have to tell you a few things.”

“Sure.”

“So, you and Jon already know each other. That is great, so if Jon likes you, you must be a good guy.”

“Thank you for the compliment Sam, I appreciate it. I would not describe myself to be a good guy, but I would not call me a bad guy either.”

“Do not believe him Sam, he just wants to fool you.”

The rest of dinner was spent with stories from the others and tips about how to make the most of your time at the watch. I have caught myself looking at Jon longer than I should and smiling more than I usually would. I did not intend to make it obvious to the others that I enjoyed Jon’s company more than I should. As the night arrived Jon and I were assigned to Night watch at the Wall. I took the opportunity to talk to Jon.

“Jon, why did you really take the black?”

“I did not want to be Ned Starks bastard for the rest of my life. What about you, I thought you had a good life?”

“Good life, yes I did have that. But it felt wrong. I did not have you by my side and I did not want to have a life without you Jon. I have told you when I left that I love you, I still do. I have vowed to only love you. I have refused everyone that confessed to me because of my love for you. Even Robb.”

“Robb confessed to you?”

“He did, but I want no Lord of Winterfell when I can have you, Jon Snow. I wanted to take you with me to Dragonstone, I just could not bring myself to tell you, I was afraid you would not come with me and now look at me being a fool and joining the Night’s Watch only so I can be closer to you.”

“You are not a fool Dan.”

“To me it feels like it.”

“You are not a fool for following your heart, I am the fool. I left even if I knew of your feelings for me.”

“It was a good decision to leave and come here though, you know why?”

“Why is that, we swore and oath to the watch.”

“Yes, that we did. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I am neither a woman nor can I get pregnant or you. So, we are not breaking them.”

“You have thought about that when making your oaths have you?”

“I did never stop thinking about you, never.”

I walked closer to Jon and put my hand on his cheek.

“You are loved by me Jon and I will always love you; nothing can change that. Never forget that.”

“I love you too Dan. “

“That is all I needed to know; may I kiss you?”

“You may.”

I pulled Jon closer and as I kissed him, I felt elevated. As we pulled away from the other, I opened my eyes again.

“I have never been kissed that way before.”

“Really? Jon, I can always do different things to you that you have never experienced, and you would be in awe all over again. Would you like that?”

“Not right now, but I would love to experience new things with you. You might have to be patient with me and guide me, but I will not disappoint you Dan.”

“I am not angry with you only because you do not want to have sex with me right now. Your wish is my command, I am to take care of you in this and I do not want you to feel uncomfortable with being pressured into having sex with me.”

“Thank you, Dan this means a lot to me.”

“There is nothing to thank me about. I am only being a considerate lover to you.”

“I have only dreamed about this.”

“This?”

“You being my lover and I being yours return.”

“I have had my worries when I left Winterfell but now, I feel like I never left you and that alone feels wonderful.”

“Are we going to tell the others?”

“I would not think of it to be wise, only if you insist. I can handle having a secret relationship with you.”

“Then we will keep it a secret.”

“As you wish.”

“You do not have to talk like you are a servant to me.”

“Oh Jon, I am living to make your dreams come true and to awake desires in you that you did not have knowledge of before. That is why the serpent is my crest.”

“You are one evil man Daniel.”

“I know, but you love it.”

“I do love it. As long as you do not injure anyone on purpose, I am okay with your wits.”

I smiled at Jon and the rest of the Night was spent with doing our duty and watch the Wall. It was in the morning at breakfast when I was sitting opposite of Jon and intertwined our feet and enjoyed our breakfast.

“So, how was Wall watch with Jon?”

“It was okay.”

“Boring is it not?”

“What he wants to say is that it was long and tough.”

“Aye, that is true. We spent the time distracting ourselves with catching up though.”

“Do the both of you know each other well?”

“We grew up together, Jon’s father took me in when I was seven years old.”

“So, where were you born?”

“Sam if I had known that I would not call myself Daniel of Westeros.”

“Right, sorry I did not mean to hurt you.”

“Do not worry Sam, you could not have known.”

Sam smiled uncomfortably and I signalled for him that it was alright and that I did not hold a grudge against him.

“You will have to get used to Dan’s teasing attitude. He was joking okay?”

“Dan I am confused.”

“Do not be Sam, I will tell you in time about myself. I need to figure out to which level I can trust you okay?”

“Sure, I will make sure to earn your trust as Jon did.”

“I trust Jon to a whole different level Sam, but I appreciate it.”

“In which way?”

“Well Jon and I are childhood friends so; our level of trust is a bit different.”

I was about to add that having Jon as a lover is another way of trusting as well, I decided to keep that thought to myself.

“So, you had to watch the wall yesterday and did you see something interesting?”

Sam asked and looked at Jon and me with a hopeful face, I decided to take this answering as my quest and looked at Sam with a serious face.

“Jon and I were stood at the wall and as the temperature decided to drop, so did my clothes we fucked like rabbits and then a prince came and got us the world. No, Sam nothing interesting happened we saw a few snowstorms in the distance but nothing more.”

“And I almost believed you.”

“I told you Sam, Daniel is up to no good.”

“I think you just like to tell stories, do you Dan?”

“I rather enjoy telling stories, there is nothing better than a well told story. You never know what happens if the storyteller is good enough at what they are doing. Nobody can tell the outcome if the story is told the way the author wants it to be heard.”

“You are quite the poet.”

“I try, I have not been able to write well poetry myself, but I find myself being rather good at reciting poetry from others.”

“Is that not something that girls normally do?”

“It is, but I simply do not care for what is a woman’s thing to do and what is a man’s thing to do. I have met many people that did what they were good at even it is not custom where they come from.”

“Does Jon have a secret hobby too?”

“I do not Sam, I have no secret.”

“What about-“

“Dan, stop it please before you get into trouble for giving Sam stupid Ideas.”

“Okay, I will but only because you begged so prettily Jon.”

“You do not even know how begging sounds Dan”

“Oh, do I? I think I know just how it sounds, you wish you knew how to make a man beg for you. It is much more complicated than getting a woman ready for you.”

“Have you even tried a woman?”

“You would like to know that Jon, would you?”

“You make it seem like you have no interest in anybody other than yourself Dan, is that so?”

“Well, I wish I could say that I only have an interest in myself, but in fact I did have my eyes on a certain someone before I left to take the black.”

“And what happened?”

“Sam, that is rude.”

“Come on Grenn you want to know the story as well.”

“I do, but I am not prying like you are.”

“Calm down girls, I will tell you the story. So, I was travelling before I got here. I began my journey in Winterfell where I was living for the most part of my life and then I travelled to Essos where I met the Khalessi, she was a true beauty I cannot describe it. Then I left Essos and got to Dragonstone where I have spent the last year. There I met Rosie; I know the name sounds dull, but Rosie was not. She has a smile that shines brighter than the sun. I admired her from afar, because I am not the most confident person towards girls. One day, as fate wanted it, I was alone with Rosie the sun was about to set and I decided to confess to her, but as I was about to open my mouth and find the words to say to her. She introduced me to her husband. Being the gentleman, I am, I wished them a good life and things you usually wish a freshly engaged couple. I have never loved a woman since. I figured that I have not been good enough for her.”

“So, you have never tried to get a woman since then?”

“I did not, but I am by no means lonely.”

“You do not wish to fuck anybody?”

“Maybe, but what I have never felt can never be desired if you know what I mean.”

“So, you are a virgin, just like Snow?”

“Being a virgin does not mean one is inexperienced in giving pleasure. There are men that are experienced in giving pleasure to men and have no clue about pleasuring a woman you know? So, for all you know I could be one of those or I am only telling a story? Well, we should get to our posts do you not think so? We have already taken enough time for breakfast and I think we should get going.”

“But it was only getting interesting.”

“Pypar, Sam leave Dan alone. He has to do duties as well as we do.”

“Killjoy Jon, only because you know more about Dan does not mean that you get to keep him and his stories all to yourself.”

“Well, girls I have to get to my steward duties, and you have to do so as well. I can entertain you all later if you wish for it, but for now Jon is right.”

Jon and I left the table and we departed, Jon went to the Lord Commander and I went to tend the ravens. I fed the ravens and tended the ones that were ill. As I was about to look through the messages that were to be delivered to the Lord Commander, when Jon entered the raven post.

“Hey Dan, I am here to pick up the letters for the Lord Commander.”

“Sure, I am finished in a second.”

“Do not worry, the Lord Commander is busy with other stuff anyway at the moment and just sent me away so I would not be in the way.”

“I see, that is not kind of him.”

“Well, better than tending ravens.”

“You wish you were here tending ravens with me.”

“I do wish so. Which reminds me what kind of bullshit was that at breakfast?”

“You have to be precise, I told many stories.”

“About what we did yesterday.”

“Come on Jon, you know I only wanted to see their reactions and you have to say it was worth it was it not?”

“It was.”

“Do not worry my dear, I will not get us caught.”

“If you say so…”

“I was surprised you did not want to ask about Rosie.”

“Why did you think that I would ask about her? You might have loved her but you never fucked her. I am more jealous of the men that have laid with you before.”

“I swear, nobody of my past means anything to me anymore. There is only you.”

“I do hope so for your sake.”

“Want me to kiss it better?”

“What if somebody walks in?”

“Let that be of my concern, I will make it seem like I was the one to be at fault. Trust me on this okay?”

“Okay.”

I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him lovingly, in the way only a lover would kiss the other. Jon had put his hands on my chest and as I was about to slip my tongue into Jon’s mouth I heard a gasp, it was Sam. I quickly let go of Jon and stepped aside from him.

“You should not kiss me Dan, we have made oaths do you not remember that?”

“I am sorry, I will just get back to work. There is everything for the Lord Commander you need.”

Jon left without another word and for a second I thought that he really meant to be that cold to me. Meanwhile Sam was stood in the doorway frozen into place.

“Sam, is there something you need?”

“You just kissed Jon.”

“I did.”

“Do you not even feel weird about it?”

“Why should I feel weird about it?”

“You were rejected by your friend, that is not something you can simply ignore and feel weird about.”

“Sam, I appreciate your concern, but you do not have to worry about me. I have bee rejected many times and I cannot afford to cry over every rejection like my life is over. One day you have to keep going in your life no matter what happens and that is what I am going to do.”

“But you love Jon.”

“I do love Jon, but if he does not love me there is nothing, I can do about it.”

“Can I not help you in any way?”

“That is very sweet of you Sam, but I think for now I think that only hard work is going to help me.”

“I have nothing to do for now, so I will stay and talk with you about your feelings.”

“You do not have to Sam.”

“Please Dan, I insist to help you.”

“If you think so.”

“So, you and Jon have known each other for a long time, have you?”

“You know that already Sam, I know Jon ever since I was seven years old.”

“For how long have you had a crush on him?”

“Ever since I have met him. I did not act on it earlier because I have noticed that Jon was more interested in girls. I have left Winterfell shortly before the both of us turned 13 that was when my feelings became overwhelming.”

“So, you just packed your things and left.”

“I told you earlier today that I have travelled for some time and that was when I started.”

“Man, you really have been hit by love.”

“What about you Sam? Have you ever been in love?”

“I, not really.”

“I am sure that one day you will find your match.”

“I am not so sure about that.”

“You will, until now everybody has found someone. You are worried about the vows are you?”

“I am, a bit.”

“Do not worry Sam, everything will work out in the way you want it.”

“I am not sure about that.”

I put my hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed it softly.

“You just have to believe in the gods.”

“I will. Now, I should leave you to get back to work the maester probably needs me.”

“Sure, I will see you later.”

After Sam left, I was left to think about Jon. I was hoping that he would come back to me soon and that we could continue where we left of, but sadly he did not. I only saw him later at lunch where nothing special happened, just us eating lunch and later return to our duties. But dinner was the most surprising, because that was when Sam brought up what happened in the most uncomfortable way.

“You know, I think that the raven post would be good as a secret meetup if you ask me. You could kiss there, talk there and there is only one person working there.”

“Sam, what the fuck are you talking about?”

Everybody looked at poor Sam who just quickly rambled.

“I was obviously not implying that you and Dan have kissed in the Raven post earlier and that I think that the both of you would be a sweet couple and I ship you.”

“You have to repeat that I did not understand a single word.”

“You would not like to hear what I have to say, it was embarrassing enough the first time.”

“Sam, please we just want to know what you were implying.”

“But Jon and Dan would not.”

“Why would we not want to hear what you have to say?”

“Because it is embarrassing.”

“Spill the beans Sam before we fight you.”

“I just want you to know that you wanted to know. I was obviously not implying that you and Dan have kissed in the Raven post earlier and that I think that the both of you would be a sweet couple and I ship you.”

“Sam, Jon and Dan are not into each other. What have you done all day?”

“I did not accidently walk in on the both of them kissing that is for sure.”

“You are a terrible liar Sam, guys did that really happen?”

I looked at Jon and we both shrugged.

“Not really. Sam must have thought we were kissing when Jon was comforting me. You must know I am a bit homesick. “

“I see, damn Sam I almost thought you were telling the truth for a moment.”

“But-“

Before Sam could argue otherwise I nugged his foot so he would not tell the others what really happened between Jon and me.

“Did you have too much Ale Sam?”

“No, I did not why would you say that?”

“Maybe because you were saying that Jon and Dan kissed.”

“You should have been there. I am sorry Dan, but they are your brothers as well as mine. You have to understand Dan he has been in love with Jon for so long.”

_That was when I got up and left._


End file.
